Awkward Timing
by MiraculousLadyB
Summary: Sometimes Tikki and Plagg have to inform Marinette and Adrien of an akuma at well, awkward moments. Aged up, post reveal, post relationship, Tikki is mortified, Plagg is a little shit. Rated M to be safe but could probably be T.


**A/N: I feel like I need to apologise for this beforehand. This popped into my head and I had to write it. I am going to hell. xD**

 **There's nothing explicit, just implied and some suggestive language, just FYI. But young eyes, stay away maybe!**

 **Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking, but whatever, hope you enjoy haha!**

 **Lady B x**

* * *

Tikki groaned loudly as Marinette's phone interrupted the episode of Pokémon that she and Plagg were watching to inform them of a new akuma.

"Another?! That's the third one this week!"

Plagg snickered beside her. "It's your turn to tell them."

Tikki felt her face flush, and was suddenly extremely grateful for her red colouring. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" Plagg replied, laughing. The pair were sat on Marinette's balcony, underneath a deck chair, their chosens in the bedroom below them. The black cat watched as Tikki glanced at the trapdoor like it was about to attack her, a smug grin on his lips.

"To be fair," Plagg said, glancing at his wrist as though there was a watch on it. "They've been going for three minutes, Adrien will probably only last another two," the kwami shrugged.

"Plagg!" Tikki shrieked, hiding her face in her tiny hands. "Don't be mean! And gross!"

"What happened to 'Don't be embarrassed you two, it's a natural human process. It's normal for you two to want to express your love for each other in a physical manner,'" Plagg retorted, his eyebrow raised. Tikki glared at his squeaky tone as he mocked her.

"It might be natural, but doesn't mean I want to see it!"

Plagg rolled over with laughter, whilst Tikki bit her lip nervously. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion in the distance that shook the whole house, silencing them both from their laughter and existential crises. Tikki's huge blue eyes widened as she held onto Plagg protectively. Once the shaking stopped, the pair watched the trapdoor expectantly.

"Oh come on!" Tikki cried after a few moments. "How did _that_ not inform them?"

Plagg snickered. "Maybe the room was already shaking; Adrien's really enthusiastic if you know what I mean," he said, winking at Tikki, who stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Plagg! Seriously, if you're so okay with this why can't you tell them?"

"I'm not okay with it; I just use my experiences of telling them to mercilessly mock him for weeks. I also occasionally give him a few tips," Plagg corrected, wriggling at his eyebrows at Tikki, who rolled her eyes at him.

"What would you know about human mating?"

"I've seen enough of it," Plagg shrugged. "I had a chosen who could have rivalled Samantha from Sex and the City."

"Ah yes," Tikki recalled, not commenting on Plagg's obsession was the TV show, even though she thought it was hilarious. "Elizabeth."

"You know, as you continue to stall, the akuma is still causing chaos out there," Plagg pointed out, and, as if on cue, there was another explosion and a melody of screaming. Tikki groaned, finally giving in to her fate. Plagg followed her, sniggering, his large, green cat eyes watching as she opened the trapdoor and dropped it, hopefully informing them she was coming in, and then re-opened it to enter the room. Sadly, her efforts were in vain, and the pair were completely oblivious to the little kwami floating only a short distance away. She coughed awkwardly, and still their attention wasn't caught. Getting more embarrassed and frustrated by the second being present to the act in front of her, Tikki loudly said her chosen's name. Thankfully, Marinette heard the ladybug kwami and turned her attention away from the man on top of her to Tikki, her midnight hair sprawled over her pretty face. Less thankfully, Adrien was still oblivious, and loudly moaned Marinette's name at that exact moment. Tikki blushed, Marinette looked mortified, Plagg cackled loudly.

"Adrien!" Marinette scolded, smacking him on the side of the head. Broken out of the moment, the blonde looked at his girlfriend incredulously, until she pointed at the red kwami, looking extremely sheepish as she floated a few feet from the bed.

"Oh," Adrien blushed, his green eyes sparkling with realisation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Tikki apologised, keeping her eyes on the ground, trying to look at anything but the two naked humans in front of her; she was very grateful they had Marinette's quilt covering most of them. "But there's an akuma, and it looks like a bad one."

Adrien groaned. "I hate Hawkmoth."

"I love how you say this not because he's caused a ton of destruction and hurt, but because he's cockblocked you," Plagg snickered from the trapdoor. Adrien turned to glare at him, as the kwami continued. "Shame he couldn't have given you two more minutes, eh kid?" The kwami dropped the trapdoor and rushed back to the balcony as Adrien threw one of Marinette's pillows at him.

"Um," Marinette said, awkwardly, her bluebell eyes staring up at him. "Adrien?"

"Yes, gorgeous?" he said, directing his gaze to her.

"You're still, you know…" she said, blushing, as she gestured to their position. Adrien flushed.

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry," he said. He placed a kiss on her forehead then climbed off her, Tikki turning away to give them some privacy whilst they dressed.

"Let's beat this one quick, okay?" Adrien said as he pulled on a trouser leg. "Then we can get right back to where we left off."

Marinette rolled her eyes as Plagg re-entered the room.

"Yeah, nothing worse than trying to fight an akuma with blue balls," Plagg quipped. Tikki scolded him again, Marinette put her face in her hands and Adrien glared at his kwami as he pulled on the other trouser leg. "Though to be fair I'm pretty sure you did that with every akuma we fought after you found out who Miss Bug is."

"Okay that's it," Adrien said, and called for Plagg to transform him. The little cat was sucked into Adrien's ring and shortly afterwards, Chat Noir stood in his place. Adrien sighed, shaking his head. "Well, that shut him up."

"I'm so sorry about him," Tikki said. "I've tried to teach him manners but…"

Chat smiled at his girlfriend's kwami. "Don't worry, Tikki. He'll be sorry later when I take his camembert off him!"

"I'm sorry you had to um, interrupt, Tikki. Are you all ready to go?" Marinette asked her kwami. With a nod, Marinette called her transformation. Spotted mask and suit now in place, she turned to her partner.

"You all good, Kitty?" Ladybug asked, reaching for his hand as she climbed through the trapdoor after him. He laced his fingers with hers and smiled softly.

"Yes, I can take out my various frustrations on this akuma," he said with an eye roll. "Let's go kick some akuma butt."

And with that, the pair flew off across the rooftops of Paris. Whilst Ladybug was fully focused on the upcoming fight, Chat couldn't help but smirk as he saw Alya running down the streets, recording the akuma, a very dishevelled and flushed Nino running behind her. Chat snickered to himself.

"At least Nino gets cockblocked by akumas too."


End file.
